Bosak Legacy
by SEANTHEMAN2000
Summary: The Bosak Sisters . The two deadliest operators on the elite Team Rainbow. They have a little brother, the best of the best. What happens when he joins them. Disclaimer:I stole this idea from another author on wattpad without his permission. I didnt like the original story as it was full of errors. Check this story out on wattpad. They are severely different stories.
1. Michal Bosak

Name: Michal Bosak

Code Name: Mikey

DOB: 11/04/1991

Birthplace: Wroclaw, Poland

Speed: 3

Armor: 1

Primary Gadget: M-93 Infiltration Device. Allows the user to pass trough objects with densities of 350-1440SI.(Wooden Walls to Light Tile Flooring)

Secondary Gadget: Frag Grenade, Breaching Charge.

Background Info: Michal Bosak, youngest and the only boy of the Bosak family. He has wanted to be a mechanic since a very young age, but his father despised the idea so he was threatened to enlist in the Polish Army at the age of 18 then 3 years later to the Danish Jægerkorpset. After his father's suicide and because of his unmatched skills he received the rank of Captain.

Note: Hearing of his father's suicide, he showed some sympathy but still hates him for what he has done to his life. He recalls seeing dead enemies when he sleeps. He uses his Scorpion to respect his older sister Elżbieta, who went through something similar with their father.

Primary Weapon: Honey Badger .300 BLK, LVOA-C Assault Rifle, or Scorpion Evo 3 Micro

Secondary Weapon: Salient Arms International BLU, SilencerCo Maxim 9, or Remington 870 Tac-14 DM


	2. Chapter 1-Reunion

Two of the most lethal operators of Team Rainbow were the last in the canteen and sat down in the very back of the room. Six approached the group and looked at them sternly.

Everyone looked up at six as she cleared her throat. "We have a new operator coming to the team. From the Jægerkorpset" The operators looked among each other. "Didn't we just get a new faggot." A recruit spoke out.

A veiled figure stepped out and yelled at the recruit. "You want to say that to my face." She yelled.

The recruit snapped back, "It's hard to say something to your ugly mug when you hide it all the time."

After that a figure appeared to crawl straight through the floor behind the recruit. They were a solid 7 inches shorter than the recruit in front of him, dressed in the same attire as the veiled woman. Everybody's jaw dropped as they saw the figure appear behind the recruit.

"What are all you pricks looking at?"

"Me." A sinister synthesized voice came from the figure. The tiny stature of the being would have made this hilarious if not for the entrance made just a couple seconds prior.

A collapsible baton was whipped out by the intruder. The second the arrogant recruit turned around, one swift blow of the baton to break his leg was administered, followed by a kick to the chest. On his back, the black-clad rookie struggled to get on a knee.

The new guy pulled him up to his face. "Apologize"

"I-I'm sorry"

He threw him back on the ground. A button press on the baton and the high voltage crackling of a stun gun could be heard. A couple jabs to the ribs were given.

"Pathetic." He muttered

"This new operator's code name is Mikey, a Captain in the Danish Jagerkorpset, also their former Head of Interrogations. I want Elżbieta and Zofia to show him around the base. Jalal is no longer your commanding officer, Mikey is. Also there's a room available close to the GROMS' quarters, thats all I have for now, all of you are dismissed."

Michal POV

"Elżbieta, Zofia?" they look at me apprehensively, slowly nodding their heads. I grabbed them both and guided them away from the crowd. I slowly took off my helmet and veil once we were alone.

"Michal!" They both shouted and embraced me. Zofia got a serious look on her face.

"Michal wh-"

I cut her off. "They were looking for people who could play a part on a modern battlefield so they picked me, plus I wanted to see my big sisters."

"Let's show you around the base." I grabbed my backpack and duffel bag and followed my sisters, starting at the gym, I immediately noticed a pretty hot redhead on the track with the rest of FBI SWAT. But I must remain faithful to Alvilda(Nøkk).

"Come on, we have more to show you!" Ela exclaimed, dragging me along by my arm.

Zofia turned to me walking backwards. "You look older" She comments. I cock my head to the side. "What is it."

"Your beard." Ela chimes in.

"Tak." We walked into the next room, the armory. I saw a Russian man with an old DP-28 light machine on a table and a Korean woman working on her tablet until I heard a buzzing noise on a few devices around me.

"Oh your the new guy, I'm Grace." The Korean woman introduced. "Nice to meet you." I said. She was being a bit friendly.

"Lets go to your room, it's across to ours." My eldest sister explained.

"So if you need us we will be right by you." Ela explains when we get to the door. After I walk into my new room, I see my bags on the ground by my bed. I take out my razor and go to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror I realize I do look old with a beard. "Zofia was right, again."

After I was done I look at myself in the mirror and see a young man, before he was in the army.

(Flashback)

"I will not have you do this, it will be bad for the family, you will not become a mechanic, ever!"

"But-"

"NO excuses, I am your father and I know what you need. Why can't you be like Zofia, Elżbieta has already left us, you're going to join the army whether you like it or not Michal, end of discussion." He left him, as Michal sat back down on his bed thinking what will he do.

(Flashback End)

I look at myself in the mirror with anger and notice the time. I get out of the bathroom and lay on the bed before I drift of into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2-Introductions

As I patrol in the streets in Syria, I see a child walk by and wave at me, I wave back at the child as he walks into a store. I walk by the store about a minute later it explodes making fly back on the ground then later as he opens I eyes I see a child staring back at me blankly.

I sit up breathing hard and sweating. I rifle through my pack and take out a bottle of pills and take one. I look at the clock. It's 7 in the morning, so I get ready for training and go to the gym where other operators are working.

"Good morning brat(brother)."

"Morning Elżbieta, where's Alvilda?"

"She's at the range, looking for her?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you Elżbieta. By the way, don't call me that here."

"Tak. I'll join you after I'm done with this."

As I was going to visit my fiancé, I heard an angry yell from my sister. I turn around and see some recruits bugging Ela.

"Come on baby, we will give you a good time if you come with us for a bit."

"First off I will not go with a grunt like you and his friends. Second who are you trying to take a girl in a relationship.

Third, leave me alone!"

"Come on." as he grabbed Ela, I grab him by his throat and hold him there for a solid 30 seconds, squeezing hard. I threw him to his friends getting the attention from the operators working out there. I kneel down to her.

"Siostra, are you ok?"

"Yes, but he ripped my pants and tried to take me somewhere."

"Go to Zofia, she'll take care of you."

I put Ela behind me as I face the recruit from earlier and his friends.

"Look here tough guy, you don't know who I am, so either move out of the way or regret it!"

"Apparently you don't know who I am either. I am Michal Bosak, brother of both Elżbieta and Zofia Bosak. I am also your Commanding Officer. So I order you to report your crimes of sexual harassment and attempted kidnapping." This made the recruit mad and as he was about to throw a fist at me I sidestepped and brought out my baton. I gave a quick electrified slap to his right knee and he backed up.

"Just you wait, I'll deal with you later and I will have her soon as a fuck toy, lets go." They walk off.

"Don't forget to report yourself!" I shouted after him.

All the operators and most recruits are here now.

"Listen up, anything you do to my sisters without their consent I'll do to you. Everyone is dismissed."

As the soldiers walk out of the gym I look at Ela who is in shock at what she heard.

Timeskip

Before I was about to go in my dorm, Alvilda approached him with a worried face. "What's wrong, min elskede?

"Can I sleep in your room with you?"

"Come in." My fiancé walks in and sits on the bed and looks around my room. "I'll be right back" I walk out of the door and come back about a minute later with her tanktop and shorts.

"Here, I broug-" I see Zofia on top of Alvilda with a knife to her throat.

I run over to her and pull Zofia off of her.

"Stop you physcopath!".

"What is this _kurwa _doing in my brothers room."

"Wait a second and I'll tell you."I turned to my partner.

"Love, why don't you get my other sister."

She ran out of the room. She and Ela walk in the room a few minutes later. Zofia sat down on the bed next to Ela.

"Alright, Alvilda is my fiancé." I announced.

Zofia instantly went red in the face.

"Now that that's out of the way we can talk in the morning, over breakfast. Goodnight." I finished.

I let them out and lay down with the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 3-Punishments

Random A/N: Avicii killed himself in the one of the most efficient ways you can. RIP.

—

I slowly open my eyes as I wake up, for the whole night I slept perfectly fine without having nightmares. I turned my body to see Alvilda is still asleep next to me. "Kære(love), please wake up." I lightly shake her and she hugs me closer.

"10 more minutes."

"Come on its time to wake up." I look at the clock. "It's noon love get up."

"Shit! Michal what happened to the alarm!" She took a quick glance at the clock and did a double take when it read 0430.

I make an offer. "I'll tell you what, if you come with me to the Mess Hall and help me announce our relationship I will upgrade your wedding present to the best model. What do you say?" She gets up, grabs her uniform, and changes while I take my medication and put on my patrol gear.

While I was doing that, Alvilda walks out and stands right behind me. "Must we do what you said, Michal? We could just stay here." I sigh and turn around. I go in for a kiss but stop when there's a knock on the door. "Not right now my love." She pouts.

I open the door and to find Elżbieta and Grace(Dokkaebi) there holding hands.

"What's going on here?", I asked as I gesture to their hands.

"Brother, this is my girlfriend, Grace" Grace looked up at me."Grace, this is my little brother, Michal."

My eyes quickly widened before I looked back at my sister. "Does Zofia know?"

She looked down at her feet and mumbled somthing.

I used a finger to raise her gaze back up to mine. "What did you say

"Can I come inside." I nodded. "Grace I'm sorry but I need you to leave for a moment." She gets a sullen and betrayed look from Grace before they part. I tell Alvilda to go get breakfast without me.

I sit down on my bed and as I open my mouth to say something she just starts to break down. I get up and lead the crying mess to my bed. I tell her I'll be back and walk out to the cafeteria.

~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~Line break~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~

As I walk I hear a few soft steps behind me and turn around.

"Good morning sister" She looks up at me from her phone. "Michal, it's you, I didn't realize you shaved your beard!" I pull her to the side.

"Listen, siostra, I need you to meet me at my dorm in 30 minutes." My sister cocked her head to the side a little.

I added an edge to my voice."Will you be there or not Zofia?"

"Okay, I'll be there." I start walking away. "But don't talk to me like that again, Michal." I stop and turn to her. "You will not tell me what to do lieutenant."

As I walk away I hear her mutter something, "This is why Father loved me more than you." I turned on my heel.

"What did you say, _Lieutenant_? If you said what I think you just said I'll make sure you don't go back to your husband for another year. Don't you dare bring up our father." My sister at straightened up into attention.

My sister steeled her nerves but bit her tongue.

"Am I understood, Lieutenant Bosak?" My voice was colder than ice.

"Yes, Captain."

"And where will you be in...", I looked down at my watch, "29 minutes?"

"At the door to your dormitory, sir."

"You're dismissed, . May I advise you to watch you tongue, sister, as you won't like where this conversation goes next time."

~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~Line Break~~~•••~~~•••~~~•••~~~

I walked out of the mess hall with food for my sister, her partner, my fiancé, and myself. I turned the corner to see a bunch of recruits outside my window. I recognized one as the rookie I had corrected earlier.

They were looking in on Elżbieta and Grace making out. I cleared my throat.

"What's going on here you creeps. Line up on the wall." I commanded.

They all did as told. "Since you all love looking through people's windows, follow me. We're gonna play a little game."

As I was leading them I took out my phone. I first texted Zofia.

_-Wait outside my door until I come back._

_Tak, brat._

I next texted Elżbieta.

_\- I caught a few recruits looking in the window,__ close the curtains._

_Those pervs! What did you do to them Michal?_

_-Don't worry about them any more._

I finally texted Six.

_-I need access to the cameras._

_What for, Captain?_

_-I need them to help in dealing out a punish ment to a couple recruits. I also need you to close the blinds to your office._

_Consider it done._

I put my phone back in my pocket as I arrived oustside Six's office. I had them all line up facing her window.

"Since you fine gentlemen like looking through windows so much, for every minute you spent looking through mine, you will spend an hour looking through this one. You must stand during this punishment. I will come get you when your time is up. You will not leave where you are for anything but a serious medical emergency. Failure to comply with these rules I have laid out will result in a serious medical emergency for you, am I understood?" I explained.

"Yes, Captain!" They responded.


	5. Quick Filler

A Quick Filler

Michal's Operator Video:

(Shot opens in a dark bedroom, looking at the door.)

A light humming to the tune of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" is heard coming behind from the closed door. There is a shimmer in the doors surface and a figure with NVGs and a Maxim 9 walks in through the door as if it isn't there. The figure starts singing lowly as it takes aim at something behind the camera.

"He sees you when you're sleeping,

He knows when you're awake.

He knows if you been bad or good,

So be good for your own sake."

The figure finishes as he squeezes the trigger, then disappears through another wall.


End file.
